


Slave To Love

by LarryMixtape



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Louis, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Boys in Chains, I'll add more tags as the fic goes on, Kidnapped Harry, Kidnapped Niall, Kidnapping, M/M, Master Liam, Post-Coital Cuddling, Rape/Non-con Elements, Riding, Sexual Slavery, Slave Harry, Slave Louis, Slave Niall, Top Harry, master zayn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 06:08:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6789511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarryMixtape/pseuds/LarryMixtape
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Harry gets kidnapped and forced to work at The Complex as a sex slave, the last thing he expects is to find love. Especially not with a beautiful boy who happens to be another slave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A friend of mine started this story ages ago but has no plans to finish it so she gave it to me. I hope I do her justice.
> 
> Please read carefully and heed the tags and warnings. This chapter has Harry waking up after being kidnapped, and non-consensual nudity. Let me know if I forgot anything.

Harry awoke to a world with no color. Grey ceiling rested above him, cold concrete walls on all four sides and a floor that seemed to match from what he could see of it. There was a large mirror on the wall directly across from him but his head was too foggy to make anything of it. He was laying spread out on a firm bed, arms heavy above his head.  He tried to move them but couldn’t, looking up to find that he was shackled down with heavy manacles that stretched to each end of the headboard. Raising his head he checked his feet to find that they, too, were cuffed to the corners of the footboard leaving him spread-eagled. Unfortunately, this was also when he realized that he was naked which only proved to stoke the panic that was rising in his chest. This could only mean bad things. Right?

 

At first, he had struggled against his chains, which only led to two bloody wrists and a rising sense of dread. Then, giving in to exhaustion, he simply laid there letting his tears of fear and frustration stream down his face freely until he drifted into slumber.

 

When Harry woke again to find himself in the same position, he felt sick to his stomach. He struggled to calm his nerves and keep his breathing even. He looked around the room trying to get his mind on something else so he wouldn’t be physically ill, but then his eyes rested on the mirror again. He studied it and soon came to recognize the reality of his situation. It was a two-way mirror. He could tell because his father was a police officer so he’d seen a few interrogation rooms in his day. The glass was different from a regular mirror; there was a certain tint to it that gave it away.  Someone was likely watching him. As uneasy as being naked had made him, that mirror frightened him a hundred times worse. Harry took a deep breath only to sob loudly as he worked to keep his mind from thoughts of what he might be made to do for some voyeuristic bastard who wanted to watch anonymously.

 

 _No._ He couldn’t think thoughts like that.

Harry was laying there for a long time before anyone bothered showing up. It was only as Harry was drifting off to sleep again when he heard a door open off to his side somewhere. He did his best to lie still, pretending to be asleep even as he felt the bed dip under a new weight.

 

Harry felt a light touch just on the inside of his thigh. He did his best not to twitch or tremble as someone’s fingers brushed gently upward until it started to tickle and, in the end, he couldn’t help himself. He heard a throaty chuckle as the fingers between his legs stopped moving and rested where they were.

 

“You can stop pretending now. I know you’re awake,” Harry heard a soft, raspy voice say.

 

Harry sighed in defeat and pried open his reluctant eyes, afraid of what he’d see. The sight before him was not what he expected.

 

Harry’s weary, green eyes met vibrant, sparkling blue ones that belonged to the most beautiful boy he’d ever seen. The boy sat smiling down at him. His eyes traveled down to see that the boy was also naked save for a black collar around his neck that read ‘Louis’. His skin was sun-kissed and Harry wondered if it was as soft as it looked but then quickly shook the thought away. This guy was here to do awful things to him, he was sure of it. And Harry swore to himself that he wouldn’t go willingly along with his plans, whatever they may be.

 

Harry did his best to scowl at the gorgeous, smiling angel next to him. He must have succeeded because the smile slipped from Louis’ face. Harry immediately felt a twinge of guilt and an irrational urge to bring that smile back but fought the impulse and remained stoic.

 

“Now, now,” Louis cooed as he ran his other hand, the one _not_ resting awfully high up Harry’s thigh, through Harry’s unkempt hair.

“What’s your name, love?” He asked, sighing when Harry made no move to answer.

 

“I’m Louis, as you can see,” the boy gestured to his collar before resting his hand back on Harry’s thigh, though not quite so high this time. He proceeded to knead the soft flesh under his hand in a gentle, encouraging manner. “Come on, love, work with me here.”

 

“Harry,” Harry answered trying and failing not to let his voice shake. “What are you going to do to me?”

 

Louis continued to run his fingers through Harry’s hair in an effort to calm the shivering lad.

 

“Only what I’m told to,” Louis answered truthfully. “I’m supposed to tell you the rules, make sure you understand how everything works. Then, I have to… for lack of a better term, break you in.”

 

Even Louis winced when he said those words so he understood completely when Harry’s shivers turned to trembles.

 

“Wh-what?” Harry stuttered.

 

In Louis’ defense, Harry noticed the wince and the way he sounded remorseful when he mentioned the ‘breaking in’ part.

 

To be honest, Louis always thought of this as the worst part of his job. He had to tell perfectly nice, innocent boys that life as they had known it was over. He had to make sure that they knew and would follow the rules of their new lives, otherwise they would be punished. Break too many rules and they would be sent to one of the masters for ‘training’. After he had gotten all of this across to them, he had to have sex with them. And not just once either. He had to determine how they would perform best in the complex (a bottom, a top, strictly blowjobs, etc. A rare few were magnificent at everything like Louis). Often Louis had to do this while they struggled and fought his every move and that’s what he hated the most.  Even though he tried to be as gentle and loving as possible, the fact remained that he was doing it against their will.  Louis liked to think that he was a good person but he knew that most of the new arrivals believed the opposite to be true and that really hurt. Louis didn’t want this boy to think badly of him. This one did weird things to his tummy and Louis thought that maybe he was the most attractive person that he’d ever seen.

 

“Shh, baby. Don’t worry. I’ll be as gentle as possible and I’ll try to make sure you enjoy it,” Louis leaned down and murmured in Harry’s ear before placing a kiss in his hair.

 

“P-please. No. You seem nice. Please, don’t do this,” Harry begged as the tears that had been building in his eyes finally spilled over. “ _Please_.”

 

“I’m sorry, love,” Louis answered sadly. “I’m just a slave, like you. I have to do as I’m told or I’ll get punished.”

 

Harry cried harder at the word _slave_. Is that what he was, now?

Louis shushed Harry some more but decided that the boy just needed some time to cry and so he let him.

 

Louis lay down on the bed next to Harry, wrapping an arm around the shackled boy’s waist and throwing a leg over Harry’s. He kept his other fingers busy working through Harry’s hair as he laid his head on the boy’s shoulder. He wasn’t very comfortable but he wasn’t worried about himself right now. Without removing the shackles, this was as close as he could get to a comforting hug without smothering the poor boy.

 

“Louis,” Harry whispered when he thought he’d run out of tears.

 

“Hmm?’ Louis hummed, lifting his head to look Harry in the eyes.

 

“Am I going to be here forever?” Harry asked even though he was afraid to hear the answer.

 

“I honestly don’t know, love,” Louis answered wishing that Harry would ask something he _could_ answer, wanting to give the boy comfort any way he could.

“How long have _you_ been here?” Harry asked next.

“Five years this September. But I came from a much worse place than this so…my cloud sort of has a silver lining,” Louis answered with a shrug before deciding to try to get the hard parts over. “Do you think you can handle listening while I tell you the rules, now?”

 

Harry swallowed, gulping loudly, because no, he didn’t think he was quite ready to give in to the fact that his old life was over just yet but at the same time Louis was being so lovely to him, trying to comfort him and Harry really didn’t want this beautiful creature punished because of him. In the end, he nodded his consent. And his heart felt a little lighter at the smile Louis rewarded him with.

 

“Okay,” Louis started as he sat up again. “Well, first, I hope you’re comfortable being naked because slaves don’t get clothes. Ever.”

 

Harry saw Louis watching him, waiting for some kind of reaction but, honestly, nudity had always felt sort of freeing to him. It was the _reason_ he’d be constantly naked that made him uneasy. He didn’t want to but couldn’t stop himself from asking.

“Why?”

 

Louis looked at Harry like he really wished he hadn’t asked that.

 

“So that our masters and any guests they might have over know who they have at their disposal to use for their pleasure.”

 

Harry winced at that. He was just going to be a _thing_ to be _used_ now.

“Hey, don’t,” Louis said quietly, reaching over to wipe away a tear that Harry wasn’t aware had escaped. “It’s really not so bad. There’s a system so you won’t get someone who, like, wants to hurt you unless you’re into that. And there is literally no one here who isn’t attractive so you don’t have to worry about some smelly, beer-bellied old man forcing himself on you. It’s very dignified actually, for what it is.”

 

Harry noticed how Louis’ tone had gotten harder when he talked about the ‘smelly, beer-bellied old man’ but he didn’t have the heart to ask about it.

 

“How does the system work?” Harry asked instead.

 

“Well. It starts with us…um…having…sex and then after we do it…a few times, a few different ways and I get a feel for what you like and what you’re good at, I give the masters my recommendations. Then, when they’ve decided you’re ready to move into the complex, they’ll give you a collar in the color of your specialty. That’s how the guests know who fits their preferences.”

 

“What’s yours? What does a black collar mean?” Harry asked secretly loving the way Louis absentmindedly traced shapes into Harry’s belly with his fingers as he spoke.

 

“I do everything,” he said simply. “Except pain. The ones with pain fetishes get special bracelets. They’re red. Best to stay away from the red bracelets in general, love.”

 

Harry nodded. He would definitely be staying away from the red bracelets.

 

Harry laid there as Louis explained about the punishments when rules were broken, ‘training’ when _too many_ rules were broken (though he’d never been through training himself so he couldn’t give too many details), and conduct when dealing with one of the masters or a guest.

“But you won’t be dealing with guests for a while yet. Mostly it will be me or another slave. Sometimes they like to put two new slaves together and watch to see how they do without someone there to guide them,” Louis explained.

 

“How do you know they do that? Did they do that to you?” Harry asked, his curiosity getting the better of him.

 

“No. Sometimes they have me watch, too, so that I can give them my input on the performances,” Louis answered with a shrug like it was no big deal.

 

“So, who are they?” Harry asked and the trembling was back. “The masters, who are they?”

 

Louis instantly took up stroking Harry’s hair again, soothing the boy as he answered.

 

“There’s Zayn. He’s the one who does the training I told you about. I don’t think he likes doing it though. He’s just doing what he thinks needs to be done. Zayn is dark and quiet and a bit mysterious. He’s an incredible painter. Just wait until you see his work,” Louis rambled excitedly. “Then, there’s Liam. He’s nothing like Zayn. When Zayn gets angry, he takes it out on whatever’s closest but Liam would never do that. You can see the anger flash in his eyes but, even if it’s you he’s angry at, he’d never be rough or hurtful. And he’s got to be the most polite bloke I’ve ever seen.”

 

Louis finished with a laugh because it was sort of absurd for a man who kept sex slaves (most against their will) to worry with being polite. Louis’ tone made Harry’s stomach churn with uneasiness.

 

“You sound almost… _fond_ of them,” Harry said and waited for Louis to tell him that he was wrong. Louis didn’t. Louis’ ministrations in Harry’s hair stopped for the moment.

“I _am_ fond of them. I told you, Harry, I came from a place _much_ worse than this. A place that probably would have killed me by now. Liam and Zayn saved my life and this,” he said gesturing around them, “is paradise compared to where I was.”

 

Harry saw a tear slip from Louis’ eye and moved on instinct to wipe it away only to be stopped by his chains.

 

“Dammit!” Harry yelled and instantly regretted it when Louis flinched away from him. “No. Louis, I’m sorry. I wasn’t yelling at _you_. I just…I can’t do anything like this.”

Harry tugged on his chains to let Louis know what he meant and instantly felt better when Louis gave him a sympathetic smile.

 

"Don't worry. You won't have to deal with those for long," Louis said glancing at the thick, metal cuffs. He did a double take before leaning closer to examine Harry's wrists.

 

"Oh, Harry. What have you done to yourself?' Louis said before bending and kissing the ruined skin of Harry's wrist just at the edge of the manacle.

 

Harry flushed with pleasure at Louis' lips on his skin, even somewhere as simple as his wrist. But then Louis kept up the kisses, trailing them down Harry's arm, onto his shoulder, the crook of his neck. Harry held back a moan the best he could as Louis' hands ran up and down his chest. Louis mouth was sucking on Harry's neck in a way that was definitely waking up little Harry (who was actually not all that little).

 

"Harry?" Louis murmured into Harry's neck.

 

"Yeah?"

 

"Have you ever been with a boy before?" Louis asked before reattaching his lips to Harry's neck.

 

"No," Harry answered, eyes closed as he fantasized about Louis moving that magnificent mouth to other places.

 

"Do you _like_ boys?" Louis asked, pulling away from Harry's neck like he really wanted to know the answer to this one, like this one _mattered_.

"I didn't think so but..." Harry trailed off.

 

"But?" Louis was desperate for Harry to complete that sentence.

 

"But then _you_ happened," Harry said unsure if he should be ashamed of his admission or not. _Not_ , he decided when Louis gave him a smile that could rival the sun.

"Then, we'll start with something easy, yeah?" Louis said before leaning down and slotting his lips against Harry's.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: With Harry being chained against his will, no matter how much he enjoys it, I still think of this as non-consensual.

It was very sweet at first. A chaste touch of lips on lips as Louis moved to straddle the shackled boy.

 

Harry gasped at the feel of Louis’ hardened cock against his own and Louis took the opportunity to tentatively dip his tongue into Harry’s mouth. He gently massaged Harry’s tongue with his own, waiting for Harry to give him some sign that he didn’t want it. There were some things that Louis had no choice about doing but this was a luxury that he often skipped when his quarry didn’t seem receptive (which was pretty much always). Fortunately, Harry didn’t stop him instead kissing him back fervently with a hunger Louis had only ever felt from his masters.

 

When Louis broke the kiss pulling away to sit up straight, Harry’s head rose involuntarily, chasing after Louis’ lips. He groaned with disappointment when he realized there was no way he was going to reach Louis’ mouth due to his chains. Harry opened his eyes when he recognized this and let his head drop back down onto the mattress. The sight of Louis sucking on his own fingers greeted him. The scene both aroused Harry and made him clench in a kind of tense anticipation.

 

Louis saw the trepidation in Harry’s eyes and gave the boy a wink of reassurance before pulling his fingers from his mouth.

 

“Don’t worry, sweetheart, they’re for me. Not you,” he said calmly before leaning forward once more to whisper seductively into Harry’s ear. “Wanna ride you.”

 

Harry moaned at the words and felt his dick twitch beneath Louis. Louis felt it, too, which caused the boy to laugh and Harry to flush the most attractive shade of pink.

 

Harry watched with lust filled eyes as Louis lifted himself off of Harry, leaning back on the bed between his chained legs, and ever-so-slowly inserted a finger into himself. Louis let himself moan at the feel of having something filling him again. This wasn’t his first job of the day but it had, by far, been the most pleasant. Louis was going to let himself enjoy the way Harry was looking at him, the way Harry’s dick seemed to be begging to fill him up.

 

His moans had the desired effect and he felt another twitch of Harry’s cock against his thigh as Louis added a second finger.

 

He worked his fingers in and out of himself quickly, growing impatient to have Harry buried inside him. When he thought he was stretched enough he pulled his fingers out and positioned himself over Harry. He placed a hand at the base of Harry’s cock to guide him in earning a grunt of approval from the curly haired boy.

 

Harry watched as Louis guided his cock to where they both desperately wanted it but squeezed his eyes shut at the sudden tightness that engulfed him. Harry had never felt anything quite like it. It was wonderful and magical and utterly overwhelming. Harry had to force himself not to buck his hips when Louis was finally settled flush against his hips.

 

Louis saw Harry laying there with his eyes closed, teeth buried in his lower lip as he tried to hold himself still. He thought it was sweet that Harry seemed to care about him enough to try not to hurt him. Few people cared about his well-being and other slaves were never on that – very short – list. He could hardly blame them. He _had_ broken most of them in and most grew to resent him either because of that or because he was undeniably both Liam _and_ Zayn’s favorite.

Louis had a sudden, unrelenting urge to kiss Harry again and so, of course, he succumbed to it much to Harry’s delight. The boy kissed Louis back happily, concentrating on Louis’ lips and tongue instead of his cock until Louis started moving, rising up and sliding back down. That’s when things got a little hazy for Harry and it became increasingly difficult to concentrate on anything at all besides how good it felt.

 

Harry barely noticed when Louis stopped kissing him in favor of sitting up to get a better angle. Harry simply lay there enjoying the feel of Louis impaling himself on Harry’s cock and hearing his breathy moans. Harry still had his eyes closed relishing in the sensation of Louis all around him but opened them, confused, when he felt Louis stop moving.

 

Louis was looking at Harry with lust-blown pupils and he surged forward sucking on Harry’s earlobe before whispering in his ear.

 

“C’mon, Harry. Fuck me.” Louis leaned back to get a look at Harry’s reaction to his words. Harry was looking at the stunning boy astride him with wide eyes. There was a bit of surprise shining in them but also something else. Something Louis was used to seeing but had never made him feel quite so good before. _Desire_. Harry _wanted_ him and that definitely meant more to Louis than it should. Louis shouldn’t be thinking like this but he couldn’t stop as Harry began fucking up into him as best he could manage with the cuffs on his ankles hindering him.

Harry was in heaven as he thrust his hips making Louis moan much louder than he had when he’d been doing all the work. He desperately wanted to get his hands on Louis’ hips or, better yet, his lovely bum. He saw Louis chuckle as he futilely made grabby hands. He continued to fuck Louis, making the boy shout his name when Harry hit just the right spot. Harry did his best to repeat the motion over and over again.

 

Louis wasn’t an amateur. He could hold his load. There were times when he wasn’t allowed to come until given permission. He had learned early on how to hold it in, but here, with Harry moving so deliciously beneath him that wasn’t an issue. Louis let himself enjoy every second of Harry’s passion, waiting eagerly to see how long it took the boy to finish him off. It wasn’t long at all.

 

“H-Harry. I’m gonna…” Louis didn’t get to finished what he was saying as Harry hit his prostate again causing Louis to come hard, shaking from the force of his orgasm.

 

Seeing Louis come undone on top of him and untouched was enough to drive Harry’s orgasm from him. When he came down again, Harry was aware of Louis breathing heavily still slumped on top of him and he sort of wished he could wrap his arms around Louis and cuddle for a little while. Harry was a big cuddler but he doubted he'd get to much anymore.

 

Louis breathed heavily into Harry’s collarbones for a minute more before lifting himself off of Harry and rolling to lie next to him. Louis couldn’t remember the last time an orgasm had hit him so hard. He snuggled into Harry’s side as he recovered and heard Harry’s sigh of contentment.

 

“That was amazing, Harry. Really,” Louis praised Harry, working his fingers into Harry’s somewhat sweaty hair again.

 

‘”Yeah,” Harry breathed, sounding as dazed as Louis felt.

 

Louis chuckled into Harry’s shoulder but shot up when there was a loud buzzer that went off, filling the room with its noise and ending their peaceful rest.

 

“Shit. I’ve got to go,” Louis stated as he disengaged from Harry.

 

“Wait,” Harry tried to protest but Louis still had another newcomer to break in and that buzzer was a warning that he only had two hours until he was expected at the complex.

 

“I’m sorry, love. I really have to go. Someone will be in here in a few minutes to clean you up and feed you dinner,” Louis said in a rush before leaning in impulsively to kiss Harry one last time.

 

Harry was happy to accept the kiss but whined when Louis pulled away again.

 

“I’ll see if I can get them to remove the cuffs tomorrow,” Louis whispered before caressing Harry’s cheek fondly and disappearing out the door.

 

Harry sighed heavily into the quiet of the room when Louis had gone. Suddenly, everything crashed into him at once, all the emotions that Louis’ mere presence had held at bay. The fear and resentment Harry had for his captors, the loneliness he felt now that he was alone again, his frustration at his cuffs, and the despair that came with knowing that he had no say over his life anymore all flooded through him.

 

 But even as the tears returned, Harry felt something else that wasn’t bad in the slightest. There, in the pit of his stomach, were butterflies going crazy at the thought that he’d be seeing Louis again tomorrow.  And Harry realized that maybe _his_ cloud had a silver lining, too.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Feel free to comment things you'd like to see. I might be able to work them in. :)


End file.
